Baby I'm Back
by shadowcat238
Summary: The final part in the 'Let's Get Funky' trilogy. It's time for the formal! Why is Leelee in the picture? Someone's wearing pink! And Nick and Vida have a song? This spells either disaster or hilarity.


**Baby I'm Back**

* * *

Summary: The final part in the trilogy. It's time for the formal! When did Leelee come into the picture? Clare comes too? Nick and Vida actually have 'their' song? 

Pairing: Nick/Vida with mentions of Madison/Daggeron and Chip/Clare; and somehow Leelee sneaks in too

Rating: T for occasional cussing

Timeline: During the winter, and when the rangers still think that Leelee is a bitch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the song _'Baby I'm Back'_ by Baby Bash (featuring Akon)

* * *

"If you think I'm going to wear this to that formal, you're dreaming." Vida said when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

They were sifting through their favorite thrift store 'Zelda's Closet' and the store had just gotten a fresh shipment of different dresses.

"It's not so bad; you look…bonny in it." Her sister, Madison, replied with a smile, but Vida saw right through her words and her act.

"I'm hideous." She replied.

The dress was a full-length one with puffy sleeves—and she had a very deep grudge against puffy sleeves— and an empirical waist; meaning that there was stitching in the area just below a woman's breasts and the rest of the dress flowed downwards in a bubble skirt-like manner. It was great for women who were trying to disguise a bulge, such as expecting women, but not for Vida. That and, the tacky lavender color had a negative affect on her.

"How about that one?" Madison suggested; pointing to a separate ensemble.

It was actually made out of two skirts; one that was floor length and the other one that was about knee length both of them a shade of dark and light green with a cream-colored three quarter sleeve and square neckline top.

"That would be something Xander in drag would wear." Vida replied sarcastically.

"This?" Madison showed Vida a red dress that had full sleeves, was square-cut, had a small collar, and reached her ankles.

"It's side slits are up to the waist; I doubt that would be allowed at a ball." Her sister remarked.

They had gone through a lot of dresses; there was a Tudor-inspired gold gown complete with a scarlet hand-embroidered petticoat with a lavishly embroidered gown, full sleeves with all of the lace cuffs included, a low and square neckline that literally hung onto the corner of Vida' shoulders, a fur wrap, and an accessorizing necklace. It looked perfect on Vida, but the price tag gave the two sisters all the reason to reject it.

There was a less expensive gown made of all white and embroidered with crimson and gold with a collar and ruff, both white, black gloves, and didn't expose the upper half of Vida's cleavage, but it had puff sleeves and again, Vida's contempt for puff sleeves came into play.

A stola was too complicated to wear in both of their opinions, Madison had picked out a pink tutu as a joke which Vida nearly socked her for, a vintage white lace dress had looked great on Vida but the hemline was probably too short and inappropriate, they'd found a black-and-red cancan dress and were trying to find fishnets and black pumps to go with it, a blue Kimono which Madison wanted to buy later, a flamenco dress that looked absolutely ridiculous, a German beer maid's costume, this high-collar and low hemline black dress with arm attachments and platform boots which would have been more appropriate at a Halloween party than a ball, a full length sari for which except for the narrow leg room would have been perfect, a pale yellow chiffon dress that would have been better if Vida had long hair to style into a bun or another kind of hairstyle, a pale green sundress with shoulder straps, a bright red long sleeve evening gown was taken into consideration, a Cher-imitation black cut-out gown that Vida tried on as a joke, a flapper dress, a floaty peach-colored gown, a silver fitted slinky knee-length dress, quite a collection of minidresses, and that was most of their rejects pile!

A few of their 'take into consideration' dresses included an ivory portrait-collar evening gown, a white full-skirt evening gown with a collar made of probably-mock sapphires, a wedding gown that had tons of lace on it, a strapless gown, a Maroon and gold lined chiton, and a strapless straight line gold dress with a matching choker.

"Hold on; I think I saw something." Madison said as she nearly ran out of the dressing room.

Vida envied her sister; she could literally wear any of those dresses—even the Cher-imitation one—and still look good in it, while she (Vida) had to be very choosey about her apparel. Madison was the 'Natural Girl' or one who could just throw one some clothes and will just be complimented again and again on her style.

"Here it is." Madison held up the gown.

"Sis, it's pink." Vida stated the obvious.

The pink was the only thing wrong with it; it was a full length gown with a full bubble skirt and a corset top which would cinch Vida's waist perfectly and was stitched all over with little glass beads that made it shimmer. With it, Madison had a length of ribbon a darker shade of pink and—if that wasn't sickening enough—a pair of Cinderella-like dancing slippers.

"And all of this is for less than twenty-five dollars." Madison added; knowing that Vida couldn't refuse.

"You're asking me to throw away some money and my dignity for a dress; and for Nick, of all people." Vida commented; staring at the gown.

"Does this place take debit card?"

* * *

"Vida, you'll mess up your manicure if you keep biting your nails and ripping at your cuticles." Madison pointed out.

"You're not the one who is going to go out in public in PINK, sis." Vida replied; looking at her sister's reflection in the mirror.

Madison had chosen to wear something she found in grandmother's attic—an off-the-shoulder full-skirt white gown with a diagonal ruffle around the large skirt and a delicate design of lace woven across the top hem of the dress and into the off-the-shoulder straps, white elbow-length gloves, a sapphire necklace hanging around the base of her neck and slightly resting on her shoulder, and classic cream-colored silk shoes with diamond buckles—and surprise, surprise, it fit and accentuated her perfectly. Madison wore a bit of subtle makeup for the occasion and, with the help of Vida, put her hair in an updo with a crown of roses at the base of it.

Just throw a veil on her and they'd be a radiant bride and her…pink bridesmaid on their way to Madison's wedding.

"Vida, relax; you look great." Madison said; speaking the truth.

Vida had actually put on the dress, shoes, and tied the ribbon at the base of her neck and, by their mother's request, a bracelet and other necklace made of rose pearls and a small medallion on the ribbon, and wore a bit of eyeliner, mascara, eye-shadow, lipstick, lip-gloss, and some blush.

After they left the store, they worked for the rest of the week to make sure their parents didn't notice the missing twenty-five dollars. On Saturday, they went to get manicures and spent the rest of their three hours getting ready.

The doorbell rang and Vida opened the door to find Chip and Xander. They'd dressed up too, under their winter coats.

Xander wore a white shirt and white tie under a dark green dress robe and black pants and, of course, spit-polished onyx shoes. Chip wore a blue tuxedo with a very frilly shirt underneath and blue bowtie and matching shoes.

It was their turn to gape at Vida, who was actually wearing pink!

"And it's all for Nick?" Chip asked with a laugh.

Vida glared at them, but it seemed that the pink was ruining everything and they just kept on chortling.

The doorbell rang again, Vida was still closest to the doorway, and answered it to find Daggeron there.

He wore a white tuxedo jacket with a white shirt, black bowtie, black pants, and, again, formal black polished shoes.

Madison came forward to greet him with a kiss.

"I dibs being the best man at their wedding." Chip said. Vida wanted to stomp on his foot, but it would be hard to considering the—pink!—skirt she was wearing.

"So when is _your_ prince charming arriving?" Xander asked as he watched Vida pull two coats from the coat rack.

"Sometime." Vida replied. _'After I manage to hide the pink I'm wearing.' _She added mentally as she pulled on her black military jacket.

With a little help—okay, a lot of help—from magic, they had made snow fall over Briarwood; the first time that had ever happened in many years.

Their mother was overjoyed at Madison's choice of apparel and immediately gave her a light blue coat lined with fur at the cuffs and hems along with a muff to wear over her gown; she just didn't want her daughter to get cold, their mother claimed.

The doorbell rang a third time and Clare was the one who came through.

She wore a floaty off-the-shoulder peach colored dress that was slashed at the bottom of the skirts with flat cloth slippers and a pink lily in her hair. Over it, she wore a red cloak; the color and signification of a magical apprentice.

"Uh—are we hosting a party or something?" Vida commented sarcastically when she stepped through.

"Everyone needs a date for this thing, don't they?" Chip asked as he came to greet her.

Vida and Madison shared a look and Vida was about to slam the door again when someone pushed it open; nearly whacking her.

Everyone's eyes widened a considerable amount when LEELEE, of all people, came stomping in through the door.

That and, what was she WEARING?

They guessed it was this weird attempt at making a female vampire outfit 'sexy'. The black dress had those long gothic drape sleeves that was crimson on the inside and lined with gold, a large slit that went down to her bellybutton and two slits going up her legs to nearly her hips. She wore fishnets and black silhouettes and her hair was pinned up in an almost elaborate fashion. Around her neck was a black velvet ribbon with an ostentatious, and probably false, ruby and held up her high collar.

"You so copied that off of me." the first thing she said when she saw Vida's ribbon and charm.

Everyone's gaze darted to Xander; the only dateless male here.

"You have three seconds to answer before I pummel your insides out in this dress; why the fuck is she here?" Vida demanded in a terse and coarse tone.

"My last date quit last minute and I couldn't seem to find another one and Leelee promised she would go…" his voice faded at the realization of his stupidity.

"You could have just played Wingman and gone alone." Chip pointed out.

Leelee didn't wear anything and as much as everyone would have liked to just leave her out in the cold and turn it into a snowstorm outside, they had to grudgingly let her in.

It was quiet until Nick appeared in the doorway; all decked out in a black tux, white shirt and bowtie, and something in his hand.

"How did she—?" he began; his eyes wandering to Leelee.

"Xander." Vida replied.

In a single word, Nick understood and held out the box to her.

"You didn't." Vida groaned.

"Sorry. The minute the word 'Date' popped out of my mouth in front of my adopted parents, they insisted." Nick replied; opening the box.

Instead of some fake flower, it was a pink—why did that color keep popping up?—rhinestone tiara to put in her hair.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on me?" Vida asked; that WAS what the boy usually did, wasn't it?

"Huh—Oh, yeah." Nick replied and, as smoothly as he could, placed it onto Vida's head and lightly dug the comb through her hair to make it stay.

"Aww, isn't this romantic." Chip's teasing voice remarked to which Vida turned and glared.

"So, now that we're all here, how do we all get from point A to point B?" Nick asked.

"You didn't take care of transportation?" Xander demanded.

"I only have my motorcycle." Nick replied. Everyone just stared at him.

"I could help you with that." Daggeron put in; stepping outside.

The others followed him and, with a punch of his 'train card', the solar streak train seemed to pop out of the sky and stop right in front of them.

"This is the Jenji Express boarding for Nick's House." Jenji announced from the head of the train.

"All aboard!" Chip yelled and the others turned to stare at him.

"What? I wanted to say that again." He told the others.

"My lady." Daggeron said courteously; taking Madison's hand and helping her step onto the train compartment.

"They're so perfect for each other, I feel as if I'm going to barf from the fairy tale plot." Vida made a light gagging noise as Nick helped her up the steps and jumped into the compartment as well.

"Why, thank you." Clare said to Chip as he carried her up bridal style.

Too bad the train door wasn't wide enough for her head to also get in.

"Ouch." Madison commented as Chip put her down and apologized while Clare rubbed her head and reassured him that she was fine.

She sat down the entire trip.

"Well?" Leelee asked expectantly.

"What?" Xander asked as he climbed onto the train himself.

Leelee gave a 'hmph' and climbed on as if she were the queen of Sheba herself being forced to ride a 'commoner's train' and would do it with 'dignity'.

Everyone rolled her eyes and immediately offered her a seat in the back of the compartment.

* * *

Nick's adopted parent really pulled a LOT of strings.

The country club, on the inside, looked as if it were the Grand Ballroom taken straight from a fairy tale.

The smooth marble floor with the large stairway split in half halfway up, the large windows with velvet curtains, the round tables each having eight plates with all of the silverware and other settings—salad fork, oyster fork, dinner fork, dessert fork, soup spoon, dessert spoon, salad knife, fish knife, dinner knife, glasses for water and alcohol and other drinks, a personal bread and butter dish for everyone white linen napkins over the gold-rimmed entrée plate, salad plate, and soup bowl which folded neatly with name cards on top of them—and a flowery centerpiece on everyone.

The eight were sitting together at a table and talking when the food came.

First, for those who were at least over eighteen, there was wine and cheese sampling, and then came the actual courses of the meal. Potato soup accompanied with asparagus wrapped in bacon, lobster tails; which were frankly cheap since Briarwood was only a few hours' drive away from the coastline, rubbed-and-marinated grilled cowboy ribeye steak with a variety of sauces to put on the meat to choose from, Japanese cucumber salad, a round of Neapolitan ice cream with caramel sauce and a maraschino cherry for garnish, and a bit of chocolate as an after-dinner treat.

"You throw the best dinner parties." Xander said as he took another swig at his wine.

"Or you've drunk too much." Nick put in; after all, it was his adopted parents who did so.

Nick's adopted father stood up and clapped his hands for attention.

"I thank you all for coming today." He began.

Neither Nick or Vida paid much attention to Nick's father's speech about how he and wife had raised Nick as if he were their own since he was an infant, how they are now pursuing a search for his true parents, and how until they find them (Nick's real parents), they would continue to be the best caretakers they could of their 'precious little boy'.

The tables were cleared and then moved; revealing a much larger space for dancing.

"Would our Nicholas please step forward?" Nick's mother asked in her maudlin tone.

Seven sets of eyes turned to stare at him; Nicholas?

Nick stepped forward; red face and all.

"Let the ball commence." The old man said in a clear and loud voice.

At once, _'Laudamus Te (duet version)'_ composed by JS Bach began to play from the speakers.

Everyone was required to dance; great.

At first, Nick had to partner off with some other girls and Vida was pretty much left on her own.

On the somewhat rare occurrences that Madison switched partners, Vida would jump at the chance to get away from some other guy—once, it was to get away from a guy who was at least three inches shorter than she was—trying to get her to dance and partner up with Daggeron. He, as Vida suspected, already knew how to dance and could do it as smoothly as her old dance teacher; so maybe he wasn't such a bad guy for Madison, except the mushy 'perfect couple' thing still seems really weird in her opinion.

Chip and Clare were dancing in such an inexperienced manner that the people around them were literally edging away from them.

Xander and Leelee were outright miserable; Leelee discovered that Xander knew little about ballroom dancing and Xander found that his dance partner griping and complaining was starting to get more ridiculous by each word that she said.

Suddenly, everyone else except for Nick cleared off the floor; leaving a lot of empty space.

Vida started to go too, but Nick lightly tapped her shoulder and held out his hand to her like a gentleman would.

"May I have this dance?" he asked courteously.

"You have got to be kidding me." Vida replied; crossing her arms.

"This wasn't my idea, trust me." Nick replied to her disbelief.

Everyone was watching them, so she would have to; lest she wanted to get on Nick's adopted parent's bad side. Feeling that she was sacrificing her dignity for a second time, she accepted his invitation and took his hand; getting in formal dance position with him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I requested our song." Nick whispered to her.

"We have a song?" Vida asked. The introduction to the song _'Baby I'm Back'_ by Baby Bash featuring Akon had just begun to play from the speakers.

"We have a song." Vida repeated; laughing this time.

_Oooooooh_

_Yeah_

_Said everything you want me to, I'll do it_

They started off with a simple box step using the beat of the song as their metronome.

_Tell me what the word is already_

_Tell me what the word is already_

_Tell me what the word is already_

_Tell me what the word is already_

"Even if it's Akon, why this song?" Vida asked.

"Hey; I couldn't find anything else." Nick defended the song he chose.

"One word, Nick; iTunes." His dance partner replied.

_Don't' look no farther_

_Baby, I'm back, yeah_

_I'm here to cater to you_

_Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it_

It was just as they practiced; a perfectly executed Sweetheart and 'holding' each other for a fair amount of time.

"So are they going to get married first, or Madison and Daggeron?" Chip asked Xander.

"Maybe it'll be a double wedding; Vida and Madison's family will save money that way, since the daughter's family is generally the one that pays for the entire festivities." Xander whispered back.

'_Cause I'll be your lover; I'll be your lover_

_I'll be your best friend_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Tell me what I gotta do, I'll do it_

Since they had done this many times, they both could complete the traveling dance steps sans the risk of making a mistake and possibly causing a lot of embarrassment on both of their parts and thanks to her shoes, Vida could just tilt her chin up slightly to meet Nick's eyes.

Maybe it was the lighting or a trick of her eye or both, but was there a…amorous look in his eyes? Or were those looks being reflected off of hers?

_Now I'm back in the flesh, feeling so blessed_

_Back in your corner, suga, suga don't stress _

_Forget about the rest; let's go inside_

_I'm back in your zone baby I'm back in your vibe_

"Isn't this romantic?" Clare asked dreamily to the girl next to her.

Unfortunately for her, the girl next to her was Leelee and she was already in a sulky mood, and seeing Nick with Vida apparently made it much, MUCH worse.

_Now I can't be denied, I can lie them on ya_

_I never wanna say sayonara_

_Somebody told me that the grass was greener_

_On the other side of lake Arriba_

"Wow, I'm impressed." Vida said after Nick gracefully dipped her and brought her back up in time of the music perfectly.

"Don't be; I had a great teacher." Nick replied to her praise.

They gaze into each other's eyes and smothered the urge to burst out laughing; only _they_ knew the truth.

_Never really used to be a mean to cheat her_

_What do I have to do to be a keeper?_

_These words coming out the speaker_

_True love is off the meter_

Nick pulled her into his arms like he would for a Sweetheart move, then let go of her right hand and 'sent her out'. As she stretched as far as she could, her skirt lightly flaring out, he pulled her in gently as she spun around one more time and put his hand on her waist. She put her hand over his and, with both of them facing in the same direction, began to sway.

_Don't' look no farther_

_Baby, I'm back, yeah_

_I'm here to cater to you_

_Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it_

Nick's adopted parents looked on as their 'son' dance with that girl in a flawless manner.

"Oh, doesn't this make you remember?" she whispered to her husband.

"It does. But how did Nick learn to dance so well? His cotillions went…less than smoothly, as I remember." He questioned.

"At least he is not clumsy anymore; be grateful of that." His wife replied; hereby ending that topic in their conversation.

'_Cause I'll be your lover; I'll be your lover_

_I'll be your best friend_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Tell me what I gotta do, I'll do it_

"You're not going to try and throw me in the air, are you?" Vida asked; recalling when they studied the dance of the 'Volta', where the men leapt like a ballet dancer would do a Grande Jétèe and then, grabbing women by the waist, threw them up in the air.

"I think my mom would have a heart attack if I did, but…" Nick let his response hang; his hands sliding a bit lower to rest on the part just between Vida's hips and abdomen; the position of hands for prior-throwing in the Volta.

_I was gone for a minute but now I'm home_

_Please forgive me for being a rolling stone_

_Please forgive me; let me polish it up like chrome_

_Get off the phone till she swears to leave me alone_

"You wouldn't dare." Vida said almost challengingly as his hands began to tighten its grip around her hips.

Involuntarily, she gave a shudder at the heat radiating from his fingers and palms; next to such warmth—maybe it was just his Mystic power over fire or her imagination—her body felt cold.

_Let me start your interest_

_Now there's no more dating on the internet_

'_Cause you already know how I get it wet_

_How I get it so salty and I get respect_

'_Don't stare! Cold shower! Don't move! Throw her up! Cop a feel!_' Nick's mind was on overdrive; the dangling part of Vida's jewel was glinting, the natural fascination that man has had with shiny objects kicking in, and Nick couldn't help but stare at it.

Then, that usually leads lower and…

_You don't have to look no farther_

_You're dealing with the whole enchilada_

_You don't have to look no farther_

_You hotter than a fire starter_

"Eyes up here, buddy." Vida responded to his staring.

_Don't' look no farther_

_Baby, I'm back, yeah_

_I'm here to cater to you_

_Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it_

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't—really—." Nick tried to find the right thing to say, but was at a loss for words.

_'The red flush on his cheeks really brought out the light emerald shade of his eyes.'_ Vida thought as she looked up at them.

'_Cause I'll be your lover; I'll be your lover_

_I'll be your best friend_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Tell me what I gotta do, I'll do it_

As the pivoted, their hands still in the formal dance position, both of them felt that friction their bodies made when they were pressed or brushed against each other's and either of them could stop a shiver from running through their bodies.

_I was gone for a minute (O-oh)_

_I was gone for a minute (O-oh)_

_I was gone for a minute (O-oh)_

_I was gone for a minute (O-oh) _

_Now I'm back, let me hit it (O-oh) _

_Now I'm back, let me hit it (O-oh) _

_Now I'm back let me hit it (O-oh) _

_Now I'm back, let me hit it (O-oh)_

"So they want a show?" Vida asked after hearing the reason why Nick's parents even hosted this party.

Apparently, they'd wanted to see if their adopted son fared any better or had his eye on a lady.

"You'd be surprised on how they are at home; always poking about my personal life. I decided that this kind of show might get them off of my back." Nick replied.

"Then let's give them one." Vida suggested; a mischievous glint in her eye.

_Don't' look no farther_

_Baby, I'm back, yeah_

_I'm here to cater to you_

_Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it_

'_Cause I'll be your lover; I'll be your lover_

_I'll be your best friend_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Tell met what I gotta do, I'll do it _

"Oh? And what do you have planned in mind, pray tell?" Nick asked as he dipped her again.

"You didn't think of anything?" Vida demanded as he twirled her around.

They faced each other again.

"I think we mutually have an idea in mind." They both said; noting each other's expressions.

_Don't' look no farther_

_Baby, I'm back, yeah_

_I'm here to cater to you_

_Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it_

'_Cause I'll be your lover; I'll be your lover_

_I'll be your best friend_

_Tell me what I gotta do_

_Tell met what I gotta do, I'll do it _

As the music faded, Nick dipped Vida for a final time and applause began to come from every section of the room.

"Don't tell me what to do!" a voice yelled; interrupting the moment.

Leelee stumbled forward, the dress apparently very tight around her ankles, and onto the still empty dance floor.

She tried to take a further step, but her dress wouldn't allow it and as a result, the silk ripped and she pushed a body forward.

"Hey! Watch where you're—!" she began; turning to who she bumped into.

And she, along with everyone in the room, stared at the 'couple' in surprise.

Either of them pulled away; choosing instead to gross people out even more—or just for themselves—and deepen the kiss they shared.

As Nick pulled away, he and Vida locked eyes and the room was still dead silent.

"You bitch!" Leelee shouted; her face reddening in anger.

Nick and Vida had stood up and Leelee grabbed one of Nick's arms; glaring at Vida.

Vida felt her temper rise at Leelee yet again; first she called her and her fellow rangers 'costumed freaks', she probably plots with her mother to get rid of all of them, she barged into her home without permission and then thinks that Vida copied HER, she practically wrecks the entire night and still acts like she's the victim, though she was more like the wicked queen in 'Snow White'—only a thousand times more spoiled and vain—and thinks everyone in the room should consider themselves fortunate that she even 'agreed' to come to this soiree in the first place, and on a one-to-ten scale of 'conceited' for her, she probably ranked a three million, nine hundred fifty-eight thousand, nine hundred eighty seven!

But even if Vida was about to go Krakatoa on Leelee, where did the next words escaping her lips come from?

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend, you bloodsucker, or you will not get a scene; you'll get an entire Broadway Musical." Vida shot back.

Nick's and Leelee's eyes darted to her and widened considerably out of shock.

Well, she had already said it; so why not?

She reached out and grabbed Nick's other free arm and, with a quick pull, he came out of her grasp and nearly tackled Vida out of the sudden shift in his center of gravity.

Leelee, and everyone else in the room, stared at Nick and Vida; their eyes glued to the 'couple'.

"I think my big mouth just got us into another situation." Vida murmured; her eyes darting to the others.

"Do you remember how most Broadway musicals end?" Nick asked her; remembering most of those 'love story' musicals in particular.

"The couple smooch?" Vida conjectured; remembering that, when they were kids, Madison would always want to go to a musical and when Vida didn't go, she would come home and tell Vida all about it.

"So, let's make good on your promise and give them a Broadway musical." Nick said; obviously agreeing with her.

"I like the way you think." Vida replied; pulling him over by his bowtie and giving him quite the kiss.

At exactly eight seventeen that night, Nick and Vida officially declared themselves to be a couple.

And they got to first base a minute later.

"Oh, god." Nick's adopted father murmured; never wanting nor expecting such a gesture from his adopted son and his dance partner.

He signaled for more music to be played quickly.

Suddenly, the tune of _'You Spin me Around (Like a Record)'_ by Dead or Alive blasted through the speakers.

At once, she understood its 'special' meaning.

"You didn't!" Vida laughed when she faced Nick.

"This part, I did." he replied; leaning down to give her a peck on the lips before lifting her up bridal style and spinning around all the way off to the dance floor, where everyone else already was.

_You spin me right round_

_Baby right round_

_Like a record baby_

_Right round, round, round  
_

* * *

Whoo! A happy ending! 

But don't be discouraged, NiDa fans; I'll probably be writing other oneshots and will try to write a multi-chapter fic for this pairing.

Right now, I'm trying to write a few more (mainly for Operation Overdrive and Dino Thunder) but I currently have one very humorous song-fic in the making for Mystic Force.

Remember at the end of the season (tears are starting to well up again!) when Xander said the words: 'Leelee's mom is hot'?

Now you do.

Review, please.


End file.
